Psicósis
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Porque matar a Toothless frente a Hiccup, no es la mejor idea que Dagur haya tenido jamás. Toothcup.


**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo no hago lucro con esto.

 **Aclaración:** Regalo del Segundo Intercambio "Frigg Secreto" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

Bueno, me tocó darle (?) a Caín Len Kiryû, quien es José Black dentro del grupo, y pues pidió algo bien darks, pero mi lado oscuro se fue a pasear (el muy cabrón), así que esto es lo mejor que pude rescatar.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Psicosis**

* * *

Todos en Berk sabían sobre la conexión única entre Hiccup y Toothless. Nadie la aborrecía, nadie la negaba. La tomaban como algo tan natural como respirar, no obstante, hay que recordar que el oxígeno también es necesario para vivir. Análogamente, podría decirse que uno no podría existir sin el otro.

Una relación de mutua dependencia entre los dos no podría tener nada sano. A veces lo natural no quiere decir que sea bueno para la salud, porque no es oxígeno lo que se respira entre ellos. Es dióxido de carbono. Éste tiene una propiedad curiosa, puede ahogarte sin que te percates que lo estás respirando (y basta con buscar referencias sobre muertes debidas al CO2 para saberlo). Puede tardar horas en hacer efecto o puede matarte casi al instante. El punto es que es tóxico, pero nadie tiene cuenta de que lo es (y si se percata, lo ignoran. Después de todo, respirarlo es como irte quedando dormido).

El punto es que esos dos están en letargo, respirando el uno del otro, sin saber que pueden estarse matando. Aislándose, sólo fijándose entre sí… Y hay que ver qué es lo que pasa cuando uno de ja de existir. En el pasado, dos dragones que acompañaron a un Hiccup pueden atestiguarlo. Wodensfang y Furious dan fe de ello, y del dolor que sintieron al volver a respirar oxígeno, en lugar de su apreciado dióxido de carbono.

Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que pasa cuando es Hiccup quien se queda solo?

El idilio de calidez y protección se rompe, y los pedazos, más que sanar y honrar el recuerdo, se clavan y desgarran el corazón de la víctima. Un corazón herido es vulnerable a emociones oscuras, privadas de todo sentido empático, pues, después de todo, ¿qué pueden importar los demás, si yo tengo el corazón roto?

Y alguien que ha perdido a la persona que significaba su mundo, puede convertirse en el peor verdugo.

En Berk, habían subestimado a Hiccup siempre, considerándolo sólo un desastre andante. Sus metidas de pata eran lo de menos. Nadie moría aunque muchas cosas ardieran. Eso ocurría todos los días (incluso cuando Hiccup se volvió un héroe, y en este caso se le pasaban sus trastadas). Así, hasta que las tribus aledañas a Berk decidieron que ya era tiempo de poner fin a su estúpida idea de unión con los dragones.

La guerra que se desató pasaría a ser una de las más grandes y sangrientas de la historia del Wilderwest. No por la cantidad de muertos, ni siquiera porque el mar circundante se tiñó de rojo a kilómetros, sino por quien había sido el procurador de todo eso.

Fue Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. El mismo amable, torpe y soñador muchacho, ahora convertido en una máquina de matar. No fue sin causa. Lo habían orillado. Sin importar cuántos dragones hubiera en Berk, un ataque masivo por parte de las fuerzas conjuntas de los vikingos los tomó desprevenidos. Aun así, Hiccup y los aldeanos se enfrentaron a la amenaza con lo que tenían.

En el ejército enemigo figuraba como líder Dagur. El único que sabría cómo destruir todo como si de un volcán se tratara. Fue él, quien supo cómo acorralara Hiccup. Fue él quien logró lo que nadie pudo hacer. Usando piedras ardientes lanzadas por catapultas, Dagur planeó un bombardeo masivo. Tenía los recursos. Tenía la debilidad del enemigo. Tenía un motivo. No necesitó más.

En cuanto el fuego consumió la aleta postiza de Toothless, fue cuestión de tiempo para arremeter y lograr deshacerse del furia nocturna. Su espada, afilada y usada sólo para eso, puso fin a la imponente bestia que se agitaba para intentar protegerse a sí mismo y a Hiccup.

Y lo que ocurrió después, ocurrió en exactos quince minutos.

Al ver a Toothless morir, Hiccup escuchó en su mente como algo se rompía. No supo qué, ni le importó. La escena frente a él se tornó irreal, incluso cómica. No oyó los gritos de Snotlout que le pedían se enfocara y dejara de llorar. Tampoco los agónicos gimoteos de Barf y Belch buscando a los gemelos, que habían desaparecidos entre la mole destructiva de los Histéricos. Menos a Eret ayudando a Valka, quien había perdido ambas piernas. Ni a Astrid con Camicazi Bog-Burglar en sus brazos sin vida, pidiéndole auxilio.

Lo único que registró fue la muerte de Toothless. Y luego todo se tornó borroso.

Hiccup tomó la primera arma a su alcance. Un mazo. Como si el dolor se convirtiese en fuerza, lo levantó arriba de su cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre los cráneos de los moribundos en el suelo, aliados o enemigos por igual. Cuando intentaron frenarlo, logró sorprender por su agilidad. Su mazo se bañó en sesos y vísceras de los desafortunados que no estaban atentos a él.

Un gigante Berserk consiguió quitarle el arma y golpearle en la cara. Ni con la nariz rota Hiccup se detuvo. Debajo de él localizó una lanza, todavía agarrada por un brazo sin cuerpo. En circunstancias normales, habría reparado que ése era el brazo de Ruffnut Thorston, y quizás habría buscado el cuerpo. En la actualidad, poco le importaba. Arrancó el brazo y utilizó la lanza clavándola con precisión de arquero en el corazón del gigante, dándole vueltas para desgarrar las entrañas. La sangre salpicó, bautizándolo como vikingo guerrero.

La lanza sirvió para abrirse camino. Cuando se rompió después del desgastante uso, Hiccup cogió una espada cualquiera. Las cabezas volaron, unas tras otras, cuando el filo mortal probó ser letal en manos tan peligrosas como las del Haddock. Abrió estómagos, desparramando los intestinos. A los hombres los rebanada de la garganta a los testículos. A las mujeres les tasajeaba los pechos y les trituraba el vientre.

Y cuando no tenía arma a mano, luchaba puño a puño, sin importarle romperse los huesos y abrirse los nudillos por la sobrecarga. Cada vida tomada, era un pequeño sedante. El bálsamo no era suficiente para calmar la pérdida, pero si lograba menguarla durante uno segundos, ¡qué más importaba!

—Oh, de saber que te pondrías así por tocar a tu amorcito, quizás lo habría hecho antes.

El líder de los Berserk se plantó frente a él, sin temerle a los ojos verdes plagados de crueldad. En su mente, Dagur se preguntó si Hiccup no tenía algo de Berserk dentro de él, porque ni Ingerman —cuando se ponía serio, eso sí—, sería capaz de tanto. Hiccup avanzaba sin que nadie lo perturbara. Los dragones se inclinaban ante él, tal vez por respeto, tal vez por miedo. No lo sabía. Dagur resopló divertido, al ver a Hiccup coger otra espada con él como objetivo.

—Espero seas más entretenido que el pajarito —sonrió recordando cuando atravesó a Camicazi por la espalda, usando sólo su puño destrozó la columna de la rubia.

Dagur se enfrentó al dolor en forma de persona. Dagur tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias por primera vez. Su espada con la sangre de Toothless chocó contra la de Hiccup, sin filo, ensangrentada. Sus brazos fuertes se vieron sacudidos por los flacuchos del Haddock. Sus puñetazos fueron bloqueados con facilidad. Casi parecía que, esta vez, era Hiccup el que jugaba con él.

Dagur gruñó.

Tomó sus hombros, dispuesto a dar un rodillazo. Hiccup ni lo esquivó. Recibió el golpe, aguantándolo. Lo único bueno de sentir dolor en el alma, es que el del cuerpo no se compara. Dagur cometió ese error. Hiccup había ocultado una daga en su manga. La sacó rápido y la clavó en el cuello del Berserk, justo en la manzana de Adán.

Dagur quiso apartarse, sostener la herida. Hiccup no lo permitió y se afianzó más. Torciendo la hoja hasta que el canal se obstruyera. Sonrió torcidamente al ver la expresión de espasmo de Dagur sin respirar.

—Te va a gustar esto, Dagur —mencionó Hiccup con voz de ultratumba, jalando la daga y abriendo desde la garganta hasta las costillas—. Vas a respirar como se debe, maldito hijo de perra.

Astillándose las manos por los huesos, Hiccup jaló las costillas usando su fuerza psicótica. La sangre lo cubrió, lo marcó. Hiccup se volvió asesino. Hiccup aferró el corazón palpitante y lo estrujo, para luego morderlo y escupirlo.

Aventó el cuerpo sin vida, pasando sobre él para continuar, hasta terminar con todo vikingo alrededor.

Porque habían logrado quebrar su alma, y él los haría pagar.

* * *

Bueno, pos… pos… ¡pos es lo mejor que pude hacer! Lo siento si no fue tan darks como querías, frigg, pero ya qué u.u. Y ya sabes, la referencia sobre el dioxido de carbono es por lo que pasó ese día con los pobres chavos, ¡fueron muy imbéciles!

Por cierto, felices fiestas a los demás friggs del grupo, y nada de entrarle duro al ale o al hidromiel, eh. Recuerden no montar a sus dragones, si beben.


End file.
